Le singe qui rétrécit
La singe qui rétrécit', ''in inglese '''Ape Foo Young (traducibile in Italiano come Il Siero della Giovinezza) è il quarto episodio di ''Donkey Kong Country''. Trama Cranky Kong è nella sua capanna a suonare l'organo, cantando su come se ne infischi che la gente dica che "bisogna essere giovani per spaccare il mondo", ma purtroppo il suo corpo non è dello stesso parere. Approfittando del mal di schiena del vecchio, i Kremlings irrompono nella capanna e immobilizzano ancora di più Cranky appendendolo ad una sua statua. Proprio mentre Krool sta per mettere le mani sul Cristallo del Cocco, arriva Donkey Kong e Diddy per prendere in prestito l'aspirapolvere per poter ospitare Candy a casa sua e i Kremlings si nascondono. Inutile dire che, strozzato dalla collottola appesa alla statua, Cranky non riesce ad avvertire il nipote della presenza dei Kremlings, i quali se la squagliano senza farsi vedere dai due Kong, che intanto recuperano l'aspirapolvere e tornano da dove son venuti. Infuriato, Cranky colpisce con il bastone il Globo enunciando che vorrebbe ringiovanire per dare a tutti una lezione. Il Cristallo lo ascolta e sotto la forma dello spettro del giovane Cranky, Donkey Kong Sr., giovane di quarant'anni, lo aiuta ricordandogli gli ingredienti della pozioni ringiovanente, che Cranky prepara sul suo banco di alchimia. Una volta finito, lo spettro scompare e Cranky beve il siero che lo ringiovanisce di quarant'anni. Estasiato, Cranky corre al Covo di K. Rool. Intanto, Donkey Kong, sta impersonando un pilota spericolato mentre sta pulendo casa sua, ma il motore dell'aspirapolvere sono fuori controllo e DK casca dalla sua casa e rompe l'apparecchio. Tornando a Cranky. egli irrompe nel covo dei Kremlings, non riconosciuto dai nemici, che però lo circondano da Kritter armati di Fucili-Klaptrap. Diddy e DK, nel frattempo, portano l'aspirapolvere alla Capanna, e approfittando dell'assenza del nonno, rimettono a posto l'apparecchio. Prima di andarsene, Donkey fruga nel frigo alla ricerca di Banane ma trovando solo del "succo di yoyo" (uno degli ingredienti della pozione), proprio mentre la beve, Diddy si volta e invita l'amicone a tornare a casa per l'appuntamento con Candy. I due rincasano fortunatamente prima di Candy, ma Diddy si accorge di essere stato inseguito da un bambino, il quale scopre dai modi di fare e di dire che non è altro che DK ringiovanito: Baby Kong! Come se le cose non fossero già abbastanza complicate, arriva Candy. Mentre Diddy improvvisa una scusa, ma alquanto alterata, Candy aziona prepotentemente l'ascensore ed entra in casa. Nonostante i tentativi di Diddy, Candy vede Baby Kong e Diddy si inventa che è il nipote di Donkey. Cranky intanto si ritrova nelle prigioni dei Kremlings e Krool, siccome non pare avere informazioni su di lui, lo crede un estraneo che potrebbe sfruttare. Mentre Diddy, con la scusa di andare a trovare DK va da Cranky a prendere un antidoto, Candy rimane a badare al piccolo, il quale sembra piacergli. Nel frattempo, Cranky, grazie a una lima, riesce a scappare dalla cella e fugge nella rete dei carrelli minerari, ma viene scoperto da Klump e i Kritter che si mettono ad inseguirlo e riescono ad acchiapparlo chiudendogli le uniche vie di fuga venendogli incontro. Durante la collisione, l'effetto del siero termina e Klump si ritrova ad arrestare, con sua enorme sorpresa, Cranky. Il vecchietto si arrende e propone a Krool di vendergli il siero della giovinezza chiedendo in cambio di smetterla di volere il Cristallo, ma K. Rool non vuole sentire ragioni e fa ri-rinchiudere Cranky, il quale invoca invano il nome del nipote. Intanto Diddy sta dirigendosi da Cranky, montandosi la testa per il fatto di essere l'eroe della giornata. Purtroppo i sogni di Diddy vanno in frantumi quando nota che i Krool, Klump e i Kritter stanno ordinando a Cranky di aprire il Globo dove si trova il Cristallo, ma il vecchio scimmione si rifiuta. Spaventato, Diddy corre via. Intanto Candy, dovendo tornare al lavoro, si porta Baby Kong con sé alla Fabbrica di Barili venendo redarguita da Bluster. Distratta dal capo, Candy perde di vista Baby Kong che finisce dentro un barile, Fortunatamente, la "Zia Candy" riesce a recuperarlo in tempo e a portarlo nella sua cuccetta per l'ora del riposino e riprende. Cranky quindi, tramite ologramma, chiede a Candy dove possa essere DK, ma non ha una risposta, ma solo dubbi sulla vera natura di Baby Kong. Il piccolo si sveglia e si mette a ballare sui pulsanti del pannello di controllo per poi perdersi nella confusione dei barili. Diddy sopraggiunge e insegue il barile dove si trova il piccolo, ma lo perde nella confusione generale. Intanto, dovendo mandare un messaggio a Candy, Cranky ha aperto il Globo e lasciato il Cristallo allo scoperto e mentre Krool lo sta agguantando, il barile con dentro Baby Kong, sfonda la porta della Capanna e sbatte contro il Globo che lascia cadere il Cristallo nelle mani di Baby Kong. Ignorando gli ordini del Re Kremlings, Baby Kong scappa con la reliquia assieme a Diddy. Klump e i Kritter li inseguono fino a Casa Kong nascosti in dei barili a molla. Dopo una negoziazione finita male per i Kremlings che scambiano i versi di Baby Kong per dei mitra, i Kritter sparano i Klaptrap sulla casa lasciando i due alla mercé di Krool. Il Re prova a prendere il Cristallo cercando di corrompere o assecondare il piccolo, ma poi si stufa e grida contro il cucciolo. Proprio allora, Baby Kong riprende la sua età originale spaventando Klump e Kritter e prendendo alla sprovvista Krool che riceve un pesante pugno sull'occhio. Oltre all'occhio nero, Krool se ritorna al covo con il siero di Cranky, che gliela dato per pietà. Convinto di recuperare il suo vigore originale così, ma la pozione lo trasforma in una piccola lucertolina. Personaggi * Cranky Kong ** Donkey Kong Sr. * Kritter * Generale Klump * Re K. Rool ** Baby Krool * Donkey Kong ** Baby Kong * Diddy Kong * Candy Kong * Bluster Kong * Klaptrap Canzoni Cranky's gonna show ya You say you gotta be young to rock ''(Voi dite che bisogna esser giovani per spaccare il mondo!) But Cranky's gonna show ya how to walk the walk'' (Ma Cranky vi dimostra come fare il primo passo)'' I'll show ya moves that you've never seen'' (Vi mostro le mosse che voi avete visto)'' I'll take ya to places ya never been'' (E ti porto in posti che non sei mai stato)'' I know you're thinking that I'm much too old'' (Lo so che pensi che io so troppo, assai vecchio)'' But when they made Cranky, they broke the mold!'' (Ma quando han fatto Cranky non hanno inventato la muffa!) I'm gonna show you, without a doubt! (Vi mostrerò a tutti, senza alcun dubbio)'' This old body will never give out-'' EEEYAH! (Che questo vecchio corpo non si spezza ma- AAAAAAHHHH!) Diddy to the rescue The time has come for me to help DK (Per me è arrivato il momento di aiutar DK)'' Swing into action and finally save the day'' (Vado all'azione e salverò la giornata)'' Everybody, see what I can do'' (Tutti quanti, vedranno che posso farlo)'' 'Cause it's Diddy to the rescue'' (Perché ora Diddy è al salvataggio!) I can do most anything ''(Posso fare quasi di tutto) That Donkey Kong can do'' (Ciò che Donkey Kong sa fare)'' Uh! Don't take too much to get me excited (Non fatemi emozionare troppo) Get out of my way'' (Via dalla mia strada)'' 'Cause Diddy's coming through!'' (Perché Diddy sta passando!) Errori * Quando Krool sta per prendere il Cristallo la prima volta il Globo è aperto, quando arriva Donkey e i Kremlings si nascondono, il Globo è chiuso. * Quando Krool si nasconde dietro la porta ha il muso rivolto verso di essa, ma quando DK lo schiaccia (involontariamente) sbattendo la porta, il suo muso è rivolta in avanti. * Il Gilet di Cranky quando è appeso per la collottola ha due paia di buchi per le braccia (uno è il modello normale del gilet e l'altro è quello teso.) * Supponendo che il siero ringiovanisca di 40 anni, Donkey, che avrà all'incirca tra i 20 e 30 sarebbe dovuto sparire, a meno che l'età di ringiovanimento non è proporzionale alla quantità del sorso che si beve. * Quando DK sfonda il muro della sua casa, l'aspirapolvere non crea un buco. * Quando Krool mostra una foto dell'isola dice che "Loro sono qua boschiva e il Cristallo e là spiaggia" mentre in realtà è il contrario. * Quando Cranky entra nel covo di Krool è davanti alla botola-pedana, quando però viene circondato dai Kritter che escono da essa, lui è sopra la pedana. * Sebbene Cranky dopo aver bevuto la pozione dal suo banco, sembra lasciarla lì, Donkey la ritrova nel frigo. * Quando Diddy dice "Non puoi entrare perché... è una sorpresa", le sue guance spuntano dalla sua gola. * Sebbene Krool beve la pozione e cada nella sua stessa corona, c'è l'ha ancora addosso, quando Klump lo vede dentro. In più, quando la corona era caduta sul seggio di Krool, questi non era visibile, mentre essa si posava completamente a terra. * Il fatto che Krool semplicemente rimpicciolisce e ha una voce più acuta della sua e che il siero ha più liquido di quanto ne aveva lasciato DK, sembra che Cranky abbia rifilato a K. Rool una pozione rimpicciolente e non ringiovanente. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Con questo episodio, Donkey Kong Senior è ufficialmente apparso in ogni serie TV dedicata a Mario o DK (le altre occasioni erano Saturday Supercade, Un videogioco per Kevin e Le avventure di Super Mario -per la precisione in alcune versioni, tra cui quella italiana, dell'episodio La festa in maschera-) * Questo episodio anticipa la versione giovane di DK che apparirà anni dopo in Yoshi's Island DS. * Il personaggio di Baby Kong riapparirà più tardi nella serie come personaggio a parte. * Il titolo inglese è un riferimento ad un piatto cinese "芙蓉蛋" in inglese detto "Egg Foo Young". * Secondo l'episodio gli ingredienti per il siero della gioventù sono: Formaggio e Maccheroni, Fagiolo di gelatina, Sciroppo di Cioccolato, Buccia di Mandarino, Tè di erbe, Biscotti al Burro e polvere di Yoyo (un dolcetto inglese). * Questo è il primo episodio dove Donkey Kong colpisce direttamente Krool. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV